


Raidou Kuzunoha vs. the Feral Demon Boyfriend

by Pleasant_Boy



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner, Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: Altered Mental States, Cunnilingus, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, no knowledge of the games necessary it's just mindless sex honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pleasant_Boy/pseuds/Pleasant_Boy
Summary: Naoki wasn't in his right mind. He might have only been half-fiend, but the full Kagutsuchi still agitated him just like any other demon. His grip tightened on Raidou's neck, skin burning hot.Raidou's steely eyes glared, even though the sight of the Demi-fiend's yellow eyes with his pupils blown like a predatory animal made the hairs on his neck stand up. "Control yourself, or I do it for you," he warned, and silently started counting.Naoki still hadn't let go by the time he got to three, which Raidou would have thought was unfortunate if he wasn't looking forward to another correctional session at least a little.The Demi-fiend is being far too reckless, and Raidou refuses to fight with him in such a state. Clearly, working off some of that unchecked aggression is in order.





	Raidou Kuzunoha vs. the Feral Demon Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Just fyi, I wrote Raidou as a trans guy who enjoys vaginal penetration so if that's something you're not into, heads up

_He's getting out of control again._

Raidou and Gotou exchanged a quick glance as, several paces ahead, the Demi-fiend roared, crushing something that was no longer alive into the ground beneath his fists. The glowing lines across his skin flared an angry crimson—he was going to push himself past his limits if he kept fighting like this. Raidou's eyes flicked to the pulpy mess of gore beneath the Demi-fiend's fists. No, this couldn't be called fighting.

Lightly touching the brim of his cap in an unspoken signal, Raidou breathed in deeply as Gotou padded away in the opposite direction. Neither of them wanted him to be present for what would happen next. Raidou's dress shoes clicked against the dirty concrete of the Ginza Underpass as he approached the Demi-fiend, hunched over, panting heavily. At least this location was convenient—plenty of maintenance rooms and storage closets to contain him in, in the unlikely event someone else passed by.

The fluorescent orange lights overhead flickered off and on with a constant whining hum. Raidou's hand rested on the sword at his side, as it always did. "Naoki," he said, his quiet voice somehow both gentle and commanding at once.

 _"What?!"_ the Demi-fiend growled, his head snapping over to look at him. Naoki's eyes blazed an inhuman yellow, narrowing into slits, framed above and below by the glowing red tattoos. Blood spattered across his face, his chest, his hands.

"It's dead. You're overexerting yourself for no reason," Raidou said, looking down at him.

"Maybe I wouldn't have to 'overexert' myself if _you'd_ fight better!" Naoki spat, and in one motion he had Raidou's throat in his hands, slamming him against a nearby wall so hard the lights above them popped. Even then, Raidou's stoic expression never faltered—it only sharpened.

Naoki wasn't in his right mind. He might have only been half-fiend, but the full Kagutsuchi still agitated him just like any other demon. He was always a brash hothead, but he at least knew better than to insult Raidou's combat prowess. His grip tightened on Raidou's neck, skin burning hot.

Raidou's steely eyes glared, even though the sight of the Demi-fiend's yellow eyes with his pupils blown like a predatory animal made the hairs on his neck stand up. "Control yourself, or I do it for you," he warned, and silently started counting.

Naoki still hadn't let go by the time he got to three, which Raidou would have thought was unfortunate if he wasn't looking forward to another correctional session at least a little.

The hand on his sword sprung it up and out of its sheath, using the momentum to slam the hilt of it into the Demi-fiend's stomach. Naoki wheezed, letting go and staggering back, and Raidou swept his legs out from under him before dragging him up onto his knees by the sharp horn at the back of his neck. Raidou still wasn't entirely sure what that horn was, but he knew that Naoki _screamed_ when he grabbed it like this, a fearsome monster laid low by a carefully placed touch. His free hand moved to the buttons of his black pants, deftly undoing them while he spoke over the Demi-fiend's enraged howling. "I refuse to endanger myself by fighting alongside you while you're like this," he said evenly, the black uniform slipping off his hips and down to his knees. "Get me ready and I'll let you get your aggression out."

Naoki glared up at him, clearly incensed at the idea of the Devil Summoner "letting" him do anything, but he was still on him in seconds, burying his face in Raidou's cunt and digging his fingers into his pale thighs. Raidou didn't close his eyes or lean his head back, but kept watching with that impassive expression, one hand resting on his sword as it always did. Naoki was rough and tactless, noisily licking at him even while he snarled, desperately trying to get any show of emotion out of Raidou at all.

A small, shuddering sigh, a twitch of his hips—tiny, uncontrollable gestures that Naoki hunted down feverishly. He sucked Raidou's clit into his mouth, running his tongue along the length of it, and the near-imperceptible noise he made in response had Naoki's cock straining against his pants. He tasted incredible—salt and sweat and the scent of arousal that even Raidou couldn't hide behind that straitlaced attitude. The taste of his skin, always so clean and fresh, mixed with something this base and primal. Naoki growled, grinding his mouth against Raidou's pussy as he slipped two fingers inside him.

"Ah," Raidou hissed, and Naoki's tongue flicked against him viciously, fingers curling as he thrust them in and out, chasing after Raidou's orgasm like it was his own in a dogged effort to bring the prim Devil Summoner down to his level—to make him a drooling animal too. 

His satisfaction was denied, as it always was, when Raidou came with nothing more than a shudder through clenched teeth and a tighter grip on Naoki's neck. Even as his pussy tightened around Naoki's fingers, the Demi-fiend kept sucking and licking until Raidou forcibly pulled his head away.

Raidou unbuttoned the cloak from his uniform, sidestepping around Naoki to lay it flat on the concrete behind him. As though he'd allow the ground scrape up his knees for the sake of letting Naoki release his tension. Naoki wiped his mouth off against the back of his forearm, hungrily staring Raidou down as he moved to his hands and knees. The Demi-fiend's tattoos glowed in the darkness, and the sudden tingle in his mouth made him realize the sight of Raidou's thighs and cunt glistening had him salivating.

The head of his cock throbbed painfully, pressing against the patch of his pants soaked through with precome. Raidou always made him wait until he gave permission. Like a trained dog. Naoki's growl came out more like a whine in the back of his throat while his fists clenched and unclenched.

"Come here."

Naoki's pants slid off his hips in seconds, resting just below his ass as he scrambled toward Raidou. His hiss as he slid inside him—hot and tight and soaked—vibrated against the shell of Raidou's ear, sending shivers down his spine. Like this, he didn't need to look out for Raidou's miniscule, concealed reactions. Like this, he felt everything. 

The sound of Naoki's sneakers scraping the ground echoed off the walls as he tried to find the right angle, grabbing Raidou's hips and hauling him back onto his cock. Leaning forward as much as he could, he drove into Raidou with an animalistic eagerness, sharp moans wrenching out of his lungs every time he buried himself inside the other man's pussy to the hilt. Naoki lost himself, now nothing more than a snarling demon using someone's body to get himself off. Below him, Raidou's gray eyes squeezed shut as he bit down on his knuckles, every thrust jostling him forward until Naoki dragged him back again.

Naoki grabbed both of Raidou's hands, pinning them to the ground at his sides as he moved to rest on the balls of his feet, hunched over and driving his cock in deeper. He wanted to hear him scream. Even as he desperately tried not to come, tried to hold back the ache coiling up in his thighs, he thrust harder, faster—anything just to hear Raidou completely and utterly lose his composure. He wanted to tell him so, that he'd fuck him as long as he wanted until Raidou was begging for mercy beneath him if that's what it took, but words were beyond him now. With a firm grip, he pulled Raidou up from off the floor by his throat and dug his teeth into the nape of his neck.

Raidou screamed, his cunt tightening around Naoki's dick, and that was all he needed. Shoving him back down and pressing his face against his cloak, Naoki slammed his hips against Raidou's ass. He came with a ragged cry, resting his forehead against Raidou's back while his cock twitched and throbbed inside him, chest heaving as he tried to get air back in his lungs.

The primal haze clouding his mind was starting to fade. All the nerves in his body began to come down from their state of hyper-awareness, replaced by a soothing numbness, and Naoki could have fallen asleep just like that if Raidou didn't start moving. 

"Better?" Raidou asked, clearing his throat, with a casualness that didn't befit someone who'd just been fucked on the ground until he almost cried. Naoki was too spent, too human again to be irritated by that. The Demi-fiend sat with his bare back against the cool concrete wall, closing his eyes.

"Yeah," he said, and this voice was the one Raidou knew better. Still brash and cocky, but human—even just a little. The summoner smiled as he turned away to readjust his uniform's pants and cape, straightening the hat that had—miraculously—managed to stay firmly on his head the entire time.

"Y'know, I really didn't take you for bein' such a freak when we first met," Naoki teased as Raidou buttoned the cape back onto his shoulders. "Can't believe such a goody two-shoes likes it so rough."

Raidou's mouth opened and closed as numerous retorts died on his lips. "You're quite different from your first impression as well," he said coolly, trying to ignore the fact that Naoki's come was staining the inside of his pants as he spoke, "I assumed you had significantly more self-control than this. But here we are."

"Here we are," the Demi-fiend agreed, grinning, "and you're making a very good case for me to keep losing control."

"I'll find new methods to keep you in line." Raidou stared down at him, and Naoki tried not to shiver under his commanding gaze.

Instead, he laughed nervously. "Oh, yeah? Like what? Finally gonna put me in one of your weird little tubes?"

Raidou's shoulders moved in what might have been a very indifferent shrug. "Perhaps," he said, his eyes flickering up and down Naoki's body. "I have no shortage of ways to teach you obedience."

In spite of having just come, Naoki felt an almost painful twinge in his dick. "I'd like to see you try," he said, and his voice was far too breathlessly eager.

Raidou's smile was small, but it was there nonetheless. He extended a hand to pull the Demi-fiend up to his feet. When Naoki took it and stood up, Raidou's lips brushed by his ear.

"Well, then—you'll have to give me a reason to later, won't you?" he whispered.

He ignored Naoki's whine as he walked back toward the main section of the underpass, a Devil Summoner and his demon at his heels.

**Author's Note:**

> covers my face I can't believe we got Dante and not Raidou in the English version of Nocturne
> 
> I might do more smut with these two because I'm in rarepair hell? I'm still figuring out how I want to write them both so please bear with me and thank you for reading!


End file.
